Yoru no Kakera
by Aincalandorn
Summary: Instead of seven visitors to the Red Night, there are eight. Toshi is the son of a family that manages a shrine outside of Ayame city and is forcibly dragged into the Red Night along with the others. What connection does he have to the perpetual night?
1. 1: Kurenai no Yoru

Disclaimer: 11eyes doesn't belong to me. If it did, the anime would have been more drawn out and Yuka would be less annoying and clingy.

**A/N**: For those that read my Evangelion fic "World of Change," don't worry. I will be working on it soon; I've just got some serious writer's block.

**Note:** The time-difference in this fic is roughly 1 day in the Red Night equals about 7 in the normal world instead of the 1 day in the Red Night equalling 260 days in the normal world.

XxXxX

Chapter one: 紅の夜 (_Kurenai no Yoru_, Crimson Night)

Ayame is just like any other city in the world save the fact we only have a single building that would be considered a mall, and that's the Shin-Ayame Tower located in the center of the town.

Now that school was out, I was on my way over to visit the book store and buy some new manga, just like I did every Friday.

Except that today wasn't like any other day. I was about to step onto the bridge when red cracks appeared in the air around me.

Without warning the cracks shattered the world as though I were looking through a pane of glass. My instincts took over and I crouched down and covered my face from any flying shards, attempting to ignore the pain in my right forearm.

When I opened my eyes next, I'm in a world that's the same, yet different. The sky is a blood red, the buildings are bleeding darkness, and everything has a crimson tint, as though I was looking through bloody water. What troubled me the most was the massive black moon hanging in the sky; it looked like it could come crashing down upon this disconcerting world.

I glanced around to find someone to ask about this strange, red night only to discover I was alone.

Trusting the uneasiness I felt, I started heading back towards town just to come face-to-face with what can only be described as giant, black blobs with transparent blue tentacles and angel-like wings. Wait... Is that... a human face?

It opened its mouth and let out an inhuman roar. As I'm falling to the ground, more of those grotesque things fall from the sky around me.

This is it. I'm going to die; so much for my wish of die quickly in my sleep at an old age. Resigning to my fate, I curled up and prayed it would be painless.

But Death didn't pay me a visit. Instead, the world cracked once more like glass.

Suddenly there are voices everywhere, the air isn't full of misty blood, the buildings aren't shrouded in darkness, the sky is blue, the black moon still floats in the sky—wait. The moon's still there?

I rub my eyes and look again. It's still there. This isn't just my imagination, is it? It can't be. The moon is white because of how the light from the sun reflects off the surface and is broken up in the atmosphere…

Maybe I'm just going crazy.

But that can't be right. That world was real, wasn't it? Surely that couldn't have been in my head.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" a woman asked.

"Huh?" I replied, snapped out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright? You've been sitting out front of my store for the last five minutes," she repeated.

"Yeah, I was just… confused." I stood and found myself out front of a small coffee shop beside the bridge.

After what just happened, I gave up on manga and headed for home.

XxXxX

I lived a little ways outside of town. If I said home was a house, I would be lying. It was more like a small village. My place was the small one-room hut to the left of the shrine. My parents lived in the house on the right. Just behind my house was the shed that contained the yard tools that my parents won't touch, leaving me to tend the gardens behind the shrine and keep the courtyard presentable.

I stop at the shrine—that my mother and father never tend, even if it is their job—to pray as I've been conditioned to since I could walk and talk.

Now that I think about it, I think the only thing my parents do is rely on my caring for the shrine

With a bow to the statue, I do a quick walk around my hut to replace the charms below the window and on the door. If I was asked to describe my room in one word, it would be sparse. At the far wall is my futon. Beside it is the small table I use to eat or write on while sitting on my bed, which becomes my nightstand when I'm not using it. To the left of the door is the water cooler sitting atop the mini-fridge and the box full of instant noodles on my dresser to my right.

I hung up my bag and coat on the hook stuck to the door and flopped onto my bed. I groaned and looked at my clock. **5:31PM**. I have to clean the shrine in a half hour. I really wish my parents would do their job, not me. I'm not the priest here. Some Shinto priest and Miko they turned out to be.

I closed my eyes with the intention of having a nap before I had to clean only to awake to my alarm at six in the morning. I shook off sleep and realized I forgot to tend the shrine last night. I quickly changed into the robes that Father never wore and went about the ritual I neglected.

It was a bleach-white silk, with the lining dark blue, as were the pants. On the inside of the robe, there was a pouch containing charms, or _toujinfu_.

Without warning, cracks appeared around me, just like before. This time, the pain in my forearm was nearly crippling. I fell to the ground as reality shattered. When the pain subsided, I was once more within the cursed red night.

This time, however, the statue was cracked and leaking dark red ooze and the trees around me were withered and dead.

I pull one of the charms out so I have something to use should the need arise that I have to fight.

As I turn towards the town, which I figured would have some answers. As I move further into the city, the blood-mist became thicker to the point of me being unable to see more than a metre ahead of me.

"Enough is enough," I muttered, my voice sounding out of place.

"_Oh great goddess, Amaterasu Omikami, grant me the power to repel the darkness,_" I recited in an even voice. The black spot on the charm swirled before forming out the word _hikari_. I held the _toujinfu_ between my index and middle fingers with my hand held out palm first. There was a brief flash as the charm became a true _ofuda_ and exploded, releasing the magic within.

The fog faded to a haze and the _ofuda_ dissolved into ash. I sighed. If I'm going to be dragged into this world, I'm going to have to build up my magic, if I'm getting tired from such a simple spell, I'm going to pass out in a fight.

Trekking through the city, the bloody mist thins out and gathers at the ground.

_Zuuoooooo!_

I cringed as the roar of those blob creatures rang out. I drew another card and muttered a quick incantation to create a repelling field. Unfortunately, the creatures' continuous assault on it caused me to fall to me knee within seconds.

I took a deep breath before drawing another card. "_Rain down upon these creatures of darkness, Raijin!_" I threw the _ofuda_ straight up where it exploded into an unfathomable amount of lightning bolts. The creatures were speared by the bolts until nothing remained.

I coughed several times before wiping blood from my lips and chin. This was the price of using more magic than I can handle. Once my breathing returned to normal and the pain subsided in by chest, I stood once more. Thankfully those damn things didn't return.

I limped further into town.

XxXxX

How long have I been here now? Four hours? Six? Eight? I've lost track now. I've been hiding out in a small house by a field for some time now. The creatures, or _akuma_ as I've come to refer to them, haven't bothered me for some time now. Using the last of my magic, I sealed the house; _ofuda_ on the five windows and the two doors. Once one walked by, looked at me through the window and continued on its way. Since then, I've been sitting watching for anything that showed life other than the _akuma_. Damn things will not leave me alone.

As I closed my eyes to rest for a short time, only twenty minutes or so, I heard the sound of something shattering. My eyes snapped open. The sound was nearby. I yanked the door out of my way and ran in the direction I thought I heard the noise.

"_KYAAAAAAAA!_"

I forced myself to run faster. There was definitely someone there. I dove around the corner to find two teenagers, a boy with dark hair and a girl with blonde hair, surrounded by the _akuma_.

"Come forth, _Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi_!" I yelled, drawing the blade from one of the _ofuda_. If I ever get out of this, I'm getting me an actual sword.

The boy's eyes – or rather, his eye – darted to me as I cried out. The blade danced around in my hands as I slashed at the _akuma_. As the last one fell, I rested the tip of the sword on the ground.

"Are you two alright?" I asked the teens.

The boy's hair was a dark blue, almost black. He wore the typical uniform of the Rainbow Academy in the city. His left eye was blue, but he had a black eye-patch with gold or brass patterns over his right eye.

The girl, on the other hand, had purple eyes and dirty blonde hair. Like her male companion, she wore the uniform of Rainbow Academy.

"Where are we?" the boy asked.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," I mused. "We're in a world outside our own. You're actually the first I've seen in this perpetual crimson night."

"Who are you and what were those?" the girl shrieked.

"Do they not teach manners where you're from? You usually thank the person that just saved you and give your name first before asking another's," I said. "I'm Kurokawa Toshi, pleased to meet you."

The girl screamed again. "Kakeru-_kun_!"

I looked over my shoulder to find another of those infernal demons. "Enough with the screaming, girl. Kakeru, if you wouldn't mind shutting her up or she'll get us killed."

I brought the blade up and ran the creature through in one fluid motion.

Kakeru whispered something to the girl. All I caught was "Yuka."

"So your names are Kakeru and Yuka, yes?" I asked in confirmation, turning towards them. "If you want to live, come with me." I quickly walked back towards the house I was hiding out in. The two students followed.

I had barely opened the door when I sensed another presence. I pushed the two through and called out: "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Another girl dropped down from the building next to the house. She also wore the same uniform as Yuka, only longer. Her long hair was red and tied up slightly. My eyes locked with her piercing purple eyes in a moment of sizing up each other.

"This must be my lucky day! Three people in the span of a few minutes!" I joked, bringing up the blade in case she tried anything.

"Relax, Priest, I'm not here to fight you," she replied calmly.

"I'm not a priest; that would be my father. I just happen to be wearing his robes from praying at my family's shrine," I explained, releasing the sword by ripping the _ofuda_. "Would you like to come in…?"

"Kusakabe Misuzu," she replied.

"Kusakabe? As in the great Onmyouji clan Kusakabe?"

"The very same."

"Please, come in, then!" I cheered before heading inside.

She closed the door without as much as a click of the lock.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you, Kusakabe-_sama_. I am Kurokawa Toshi," I bowed slightly, "Pleased to meet you."

"What the hell is this place?" Kakeru exclaimed.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get out of this perpetual crimson night long enough to look into it," I answered, sitting on the floor.

"Seems like a fitting name for this world, Crimson Night," agreed Misuzu.

"What was the date when you were pulled in?" I asked.

"September 17, 2011."

"That means I've been here for"—I do some quick math—"Three months. But I haven't eaten anything for the last nine days. When I arrived it was mid-June."

There was a loud thud then silence. Perhaps the creatures of this world found us. Or it was just my imagina—

_Zuuuoooooooo!_

Nope! Definitely not my imagination! One of the _akuma_ managed to get past my barriers. "Get outside! Quickly!"

Kakeru tackled the door, shattering it into a storm of splinters, Yuka trailing behind him.

I tossed a small handful of the dwindling supply of _ofuda_ I had in my robes towards the first creature to enter the room. There was a brief flash before the charm exploded, sending Misuzu and I through the window. "Damn it. Those damn _akuma_ keep catching up to me."

"You're also an Onmyouji?" Misuzu asked.

"Yeah, but now's not the time." I drew my last _toujinfu_ and called forth the sacred blade once more.

The world suddenly splintered before shattering to reveal the normal city.

The blade shattered along with the Crimson Night.

I collapsed, my magic completely consumed from using nearly a thousand spells.

XxXxX

**T/N:**

_Yoru no Kakera_: lit. "Fragments of the Night."

_Akuma_: Literally means "demon."

_Toujinfu_: The unblessed _ofuda_; used for creating the spells; taken from _Onmyou Taisenki _(Another anime)

_Ofuda_: The charms given out at Shinto shrines by the priests/miko.

_Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi_: Susanoo's sacred blade's original name; means "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven."

_Amaterasu Omikami_: Goddess of the Sun in Japanese mythology.

_Hikari_: Japanese word for "light."

"Zuuuoooooooo!" is just the closest sound I could find to the Larvae's cries from the anime.

"KYAAAAAA!" is a typical scream of a girl in anime/manga.

XxXxX

**A/N:** Well, this started out as an idea I had before I went to sleep one night after watching the 11Eyes OVA (Or episode 13, as it's sometimes called). Most of the first page (From when the narrator notices the cracks until he returns to the "normal" world and spots the black moon in the sky) was thought up when I was falling asleep, everything else was added afterwards.

Also the name of the chapter was found by accident. I had expected "赤の夜" ("aka no yoru", red night) instead of the actual title. The Kanji Google's Japanese IME (input method editor) chose for "aka no yoru" was the one for "crimson" which seems to fit much better than simply calling it "red night."

If you find any errors, please let me know so I can fix them! Also, if you're a Yuka-Kakeru lover, don't keep reading; I won't be having that happen. Yuka annoys the absolute hell out of me with how she acts in regards to Kakeru. If there is going to be a pairing, I will have Misuzu and Kakeru because they are clearly the better couple.

*glass cracks and shatters* (Sorry, I just can't get over how awesome the transition to the Red Night and back is. ^^;)


	2. 2: Shoujo wa Suishou de Tougoku

Disclaimer: 11eyes doesn't belong to me. If it did, the anime would have been more drawn out and Yuka would be less annoying and clingy.

Chapter 2: 少女は水晶で投獄 (_Shoujo wa suishou de tougoku_, Girl Imprisoned in Crystal)

Note: Had to fix a minor plot-hole I overlooked.

XxXxX

You know how you get tired when you use too much energy? Magic is kind of like that. Only you are much more likely to die from overuse of magic. It's almost like something very large and important was crushed and no longer in your body.

"You are an idiot," a female voice said as I groaned.

"Don't open your eyes or try to move; your body took quite the beating," another female voice explained when I attempted to move.

"Wha-" I started.

"You used too much magic, dumbass," the first voice answered.

"That explains a lot," I muttered. "Now who exactly is here?"

"You've forgotten the sound of your own mother's voice?" the second voice seemed shocked.

"So I guess the one that's insulting me is Akira?" I put forth.

Akira was an old friend of mine that came by the shrine every week. Her red hair matched her personality when you mention something you shouldn't. I'd rather fight the _akuma_ without any _toujinfu _than face her wrath.

"Would you mind going away so I can rest? I'd rather not be stuck here without any defense should the world shatter again," I muttered with annoyance in my voice.

"What do you mean by the world shattering again?" Akira asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now could everyone here PLEASE GO AWAY?"

"Jeez, no need to be so rude about it," she muttered as the door opened and closed.

I sighed. "How long you planning to pretend not to be in here?"

"How could you tell?" Yuka asked.

"When did you figure out we were here?" Misuzu said.

"Once everyone left it was confirmed, but I had a feeling there were others prior to that," I explained. "Now, why are you still here when I told everyone to leave?"

"So you won't be 'without any defense should the world shatter again.'" Misuzu answered.

"Lovely. Now I have three people creeping on me while I sleep and one is capable of fighting on even ground with me," I mused.

"Just shut up and sleep. You'll be another burden if we are pulled in again," replied the _Onmyouji_.

"Glad to see you think so highly of me, Kusakabe," I muttered before blacking out again.

XxXxX

Just like the _akai yoru_, the buildings bleed darkness and the pitch black moon lurks in the ocean of blood surrounding the city. In the distance, the lights where exploding one by one, showering the street below with more blood.

_Zuuuoooooooooo!_

As the cry faded into oblivion, creatures only found in nightmares crawled from the pools of blood. They were extremely similar the _akuma_ from the _akai yoru_, except instead of black bodies, it was red and appeared to be dripping. A trail of gore remained in their wake. The faces were barely human; the eyes where bloodshot and from the corners, large streams of blood were gushing out. The tentacles sprouting out from where one should find arms were a ghostly pale and lined with pulsing blue veins.

XxXxX

Two weeks after I last left the Red Night, I was fully restored. I made sure I had many more _toujinfu_ in my bag, almost two thousand in total. Kusakabe and I also worked on sealing the legendary blade of Susanoo into my forearm, to no avail. Perhaps the seal itself is wrong?

I spent a large portion of my free time looking at the library for anything on this cursed twilight. I even checked some of the _Onmyouji_ books in my parent's house. The lack of information led me to two possible conclusions: Anyone that entered the Red Night never left to record anything, or this is the first time the Red Night has appeared. Either way, we're severely in the dark about this hell.

Following our collective return from the _akai yoru_, we formed a group with another girl who had also been dragged in and met Misuzu on their first visit. Her name was Yukiko Hirohara. She's rather energetic. Her blond hair is a bit past should-length and almost always tied into twin pony-tails and on top of that, she has very startling blue eyes.

As it turned out, they were all attending Rainbow Academy, while I attended a minor school just for the sake of graduating high school. I had no need for beyond a basic high school certificate as my parents were forcing me to take over the shrine the day I graduated. I fail to see how that will any different than now; I'm the only one that'll touch the damn thing.

We had gathered at my place as we did started doing over the past week. Currently, we were out in the yard. I was tending to the shrine while Kakeru was training to fight with a sword with Misuzu. Naturally, he was getting his ass whooped. Yuka and Yukiko were chatting about something I didn't really care to listen in on.

As I finished with the shrine, I sighed.

"We are done for today," the swordswoman stated.

"Still up for some sparring, Kusakabe?" I grabbed my _kendou_ sword.

As was typical of our bouts, she dove before I even moved into proper form. I shifted my weight to my right leg and perpendicular to her. I brought up the sword just in time to catch the full force of her strike.

I pushed back and dove into a flurry of side-slashes and overhead cuts. Eventually I had her pushed to the edge of what was the designated field. She stood her ground, catching my last slash from the side; she flicked her wrist and knocked my blade from my hand, as she usually did. "I really should correct that sloppy grip, eh?" I muttered. I dove backwards and grabbed the hilt before she dropped down with a double-handed slash. Instead of catching it like I normally would, I rolled to the side and swung at her legs.

After swapping blows for nearly an hour, it was declared a draw. I haven't won or lost one yet, even after five days of sparring.

We bowed and returned the blades to the shed behind my house.

I went into my room to change back into my normal clothes as the world splintered. Pulsing red veins sprouted out of the ground and lined the walls of my house. I leapt for my bag to retrieve the _toujinfu_, barely grabbing the pouch in time.

Instead of shattering like glass, the veins exploded, showering everything with blood, myself included.

It was everything I could do to keep my lunch down.

Wiping the thick slime from my face, I pushed through the dripping crimson ooze covering the door into the _akai yoru_.

_Zuuuoooooooooo!_

"Already? Are the _akuma_ stalking us? Come forth, _Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi_!" A single _ofuda_ flew out of the pouch and sprouted the blade.

Before I had even stepped outside, Misuzu had summoned the black katana she used when I first met her, _Kogarasumaru Amakuni_.

"Four fragments, how interesting," a deep, resonating voice said from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Misuzu called out, bringing up the katana to a defensive stance.

"_Repel the darkness, Amaterasu!_" I threw another _toujinfu_ straight into the air.

_Doooo!_

The charm exploded into sparks, forcing back the perpetual twilight that was the Crimson Night. He was there, leaning against the shrine. Armour as black as obsidian, piercing red eyes, and scythes of bone in either hand; this was clearly not one of the regular inhabitants of this eternal, blood-stained darkness.

I shifted uneasily as another much larger creature loomed over the first black knight, for they could be nothing else. He, like the first, had obsidian black armour, rage-filled red eyes and a massive club. The way he carried himself was a sign of a true warrior.

The larger knight stepped around the first and stood not five metres away from us. His voice contrasted with his appearance. It held no malice or ill-intent. "Would you honour me by telling me your name?"

"Kusakabe Misuzu." She positioned herself between the three underclassmen and the knight. The black katana faded and she drew _Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri_.

The other knight took several steps around us. I mirrored his movements to keep Yukiko, Yuka and Kakeru from being targeted.

"You there! Do you have a name?" I yelled.

"My name of bane is Ira," the knight I was mimicking replied.

"The name of bane that I shoulder is Gula," I heard the larger of the two say.

"Ira, it would be my pleasure to be your opponent," I took several deep breaths before drawing three more _toujinfu_. "_Hachiman_, _guide these three to safety._" I threw the seals towards the remaining three non-combatants. Upon contact, the _ofuda_ exploded into a brilliant blue light before fading, Yukiko, Kakeru and Yuka were no longer present.

Even though Ira did not have a mouth, I just had a feeling he was smirking.

There was a brief exhale of air as the figure shroud in darkness vanished before reappearing directly behind me. I grunted as he kicked me square in the side. The immense force sent me soaring through the air before crashing into the ground and slashing my left shoulder blade open. Before I could move, another kick sent me flying once more. There was a loud crack as two of my ribs broke.

"Is this the best you have, Fragment?" Ira laughed, kicking me in the side again.

"_Cast all aside, Fuujin!_" I choked out as I drew one of the _ofuda_ and slammed it into the chest of my attacker. There's a brief moment of silence before a sudden blast of wind exploded out from my hand.

I struggled to my feet, sword in hand. I coughed twice and pain courses through my body. Ira vanished again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _There!_ I swung to my right with _Tsurugi_. I grunt heavily as the sudden impact of my sword causes me to shift the broken ribs a fraction. My pain is rewarded by a yell. Ira reappeared, clutching his right side.

"Return to death," I gasped. I bring up the sword for an overhead attack only for the blade to crash into the armour of Ira's forearms. We both grunt. Blood began to trickle down the hilt.

I leaned into the blade; blood drips down my wrists and seeps through my fingers.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" I screamed, forcing the blade down even further. The blood oozing from my hands began to gush.

There was a slight crack. Then another. Suddenly the resistance on the blade vanished and it passed through the bones of Ira's arm with a loud crack before smashing through his skull.

The body that was once Ira dissolved into black smoke before fading away.

Susanoo's legendary blade returned to the realm I drew it from as the _ofuda_ split in half.

I rolled over onto my side to recover my energy after the fight and subsequent injuries. I closed my eyes and blacked out.

XxXxX

I awoke to the feeling of movement and warmth. I slowly opened my eyes to find Misuzu carrying me on her back. "Kusa…kabe?" I bit down on my tongue until the piercing pain in my side subsided.

"Are you okay to walk?" she asked.

"Yeah," I muttered.

We stopped and she helped me off her back and standing. I noticed that my shoulder was bound tightly and my side was swollen from the broken ribs.

"Where are Yuka, Kakeru and Yukiko?"

"I don't know," she replied solemnly.

"That spell will make sure they're safe, even if they aren't with us, _Hachiman_ will make sure of that," I explained, carefully looking around to figure out where we were.

One thing was certain: We weren't anywhere near my family's shrine. The buildings around us were short and reminded me of rotting corpses. The trees around us looked as though they were killed with poison or something else toxic.

Four large, red pillars stood several hundred metres in front of us, looking as though they held the black moon away from the earth.

"Kusa—" I started.

"Misuzu," she interrupted.

"Misuzu, were you heading towards the pillars?"

"Yes. Are you alright to walk?" Her voice had a hint of… concern?

"I'll be fine," I answered after taking several relatively pain-free steps.

XxXxX

Misuzu had drawn her seemingly powerless katana to clear our way through the forest. We walked into a clearing from between two pillars to find a girl with long, white hair, a pleading expression, and white clothing encased in the same red crystal as the pillars beside us. When she spoke, her voice was soft and weak, "Help… me…"

I traded looks with Misuzu; neither of us knew what to do. Should we try to help her? Do we just run?

After a couple minutes, and several more pleas, we decided to approach the encased girl.

"Please… help… me," the girl's airy voice floated out.

"Who are you?" Misuzu asked while she looked around the clearing.

"I… don't… know…" the girl broke off.

"Fragments should not be near the crystal; they should be dead," a deep, rumbling voice said from behind us.

When I turned around, there were two more Black Knights standing no more than five metres away. One was without a doubt male. He was at least seven feet tall, obsidian-black armour, and a flowing cape, which looked as though it was a large insect's wing used for its body, trimmed in black strands.

The second was decidedly female. She had long, flowing black hair that also covered her right eye, leather-like armour with a strip of fabric hanging from her waist, leaving her legs exposed. On each arm, she had two black, bloodstained katanas.

"Why do you keep calling us 'fragments'?" I called out.

"Why would you call an object anything but what it is?" the female answered.

"Humans are not 'things.' We are living, breathing creatures," I countered.

"Do you call a cat a person? Or a dog?" she continued.

"Not in the traditional sense…" I said utterly defeated.

"You are a Fragment; a thing which should not exist and must be destroyed!" the female yelled, charging at us.

Both Misuzu and I attempted to perform magic, only for nothing to happen.

The male answered our un-spoken question. "Your powers do not work here, Fragments."

"Of course not! That would be convenient!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I grabbed the nearest rock and threw it in the direction of the rampaging woman. The woman raised her arm. The world splintered. She brought her blade down and the rock exploded, shattering the desolate world that was the Red Night with it.

Suddenly, we found ourselves in the Shin-Ayame Tower.

XxXxX

**T/N:**

_Akuma_: lit. "Demon"  
><em>Toujinfu<em>: The unblessed _ofuda_; used for creating the spells  
><em>Onmyouji<em>: Followers of _Onmyoudou  
>Onmyoudou<em>: Lit "The Way of Yin and Yang"_  
>Akai Yoru<em>: Lit "Red Night"_  
>Kendou<em>: lit "Way of the Sword"_  
>Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi<em>: Susanoo's legendary blade; lit "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"_  
>Ofuda<em>: The charms given out at Shinto shrines._  
>Zuuoooooooo!<em>: Recreation of the Larvae's scream from the anime._  
>Kogarasumaru Amakuni<em>: One of the five legendary Kusakabe treasures; lit "Little Crow"_  
>Amaterasu<em>: Goddess of the Sun in Japanese mythology._  
>Doooo!<em>: Pronounced like "dough"; it's the Japanese onomatopoeia for an explosion (fireworks included)_  
>Tachibana Dousetsu Raikiri<em>: Another of the five legendary Kusakabe treasures, with the power of lightning; Tachibana Dousetsu was a samurai, his blade's name was "_Raikiri_" (lit "Lightning Cutter")_  
>Hachiman<em>: God of War and the Divine Protector of Japan and its people._  
>Fuujin<em>: The God of Wind in Japanese mythology._  
><em>

**A/N:** There ends the second chapter. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone!

Also, I've decided to try a different style of writing for me: Having the narrator involved in a true pairing (Or attempt it, anyways. ^^;). They are as follows:

Yuka-Kakeru; Toshi-Misuzu; Yukiko-Takahisa (No sense messing with this one, it *is* the pairing from the Visual Novel should the player not follow Yukiko's path.)

Thank you Kiya Yuki for checking this over for consistency and helping keep my darker scenes dark and not breaking that unless needed.


	3. Omake 1

Yoru no Kakera 2.5: What do those that don't transition see?

Disclaimer: 11Eyes isn't mine.

XxXxX

The teacher had just asked a question. His victim was Kurokawa Toshi.

Toshi glanced around nervously, something I've watched him doing since his long absence several weeks back I don't think I've seen Toshi interact with our classmates once since the year began; now he's simply stares out the window and looks paranoid, like he sees things we can't.

"Kurokawa, answer the question," _Sensei_ barked.

Toshi's expression seemed as though the teacher snapped him out of a trance.

The boy stood slowly. Silence fell upon the class. He sighed before bending down to retrieve a small pouch from his bag. Toshi stood slowly, slower than the first time.

In the vast silence that had become our classroom, a small sigh was heard; it echoed in the air as its source, Toshi, became the focus of the class.

Something was wrong; Toshi never hesitated to answer a question from the teacher.

I started to leap from my desk to catch him as he fell, before he hit the ground. Two steps away.

Time slowed to a stop.

Toshi hit the ground.

His head bounced.

Several girls screamed.

Twice.

More screams.

Thrice.

Silence.

I knelt and grabbed his wrist to find a pulse.

Faint.

Irregular.

Slowing; fading.

A crowd gathered.

The pulse vanished.

Suddenly a flock of crows scattered from the forest nearby. The lights dimmed. The sky was bathed in blood.

This peculiar red night fell upon the city, in sight of all.

"Class dismissed," the teacher declared. Students shuffled out; girls cried silently.

I fell forward onto Toshi's chest and sobbed.

After a moment's passing, the teacher gently pulled me off and into the hall against my struggling. He quietly closed the door as I sank against the wall.

I remained there, an emotional wreck, until the paramedics arrived to take the body away.

When the door creaked open, I peaked in.

Where one would expect Toshi's body to be was merely a pile of shattered glass.

The apparent "red night" had faded from the world. All that remained were the fragments of crystal.

As the sun fell from its place in the sky, I noticed the night was reflected in the glass shards. I suppose they can only be described one way: fragments of the night.

_To be continued?_

_XxXxX_

A/N: This is just a simple side-story toying with an idea I had about how the transition to the Red Night appeared to others. Yes, the narrator of this is just a random character, no I won't give her a name, and no, I have no clue why I'm saying this narrator is a female. xD The scene I started from will appear in Chapter 3 of the main story. I also wanted to give a little more insight into Toshi's personality that isn't biased to how he sees the world. Sorry, I couldn't resist a chance at a shout out to the main series.

Hope you enjoyed the _omake (extra)_!


	4. 3: Shizumu Tsuki no Shita de Au

Chapter 3: 沈む月の下で会う(_shizumu tsuki no shita de__ au_, Meeting Under the Descending Moon)

**T/N:** Thanks Vera for help with the title.

**A/U: **Usual disclaimer applies (11eyes isn't mine).

XxXxX

Misuzu and I exchanged dumbstruck looks. Her expression changes suddenly, probably mirroring my own. "Where are the other three?" we asked simultaneously.

"Hey kids, are you alright? You look confused," an elderly man asked.

"Huh?" It was as though any ability to think was wiped from my mind.

Thankfully, it seemed, Misuzu didn't have the same problem. "We're fine, just disoriented. I think I might be getting sick again." She coughed to emphasize the point.

The man's wife looked at me, "And what about your boyfriend?"

"We aren't dating," I quickly stammer out. With a slight cough, I answer her question. "I'm just a little tired, is all."

"Oh, excuse me for assuming." The woman bowed as she apologized.

The man offered us a hand. I grasp it and he helps pull me back to my feet. As I let go, he asks a question I should have expected. "Are you sure you're all right? Your hand is bleeding."

I quickly take a look at my palms. Both are still covered in blood, both mine and the Knight's. This could be a problem if I can't explain it. I take a look at my robes; they're also still soaked in the blood from the explosion.

"It must have come open again when I fell," I mutter, hoping the man will leave it at that. "I cut my palms open cleaning the ceremonial swords at my family's shrine and the stiches must have come out."

"Toshi, we should get you to a clinic to have them bandaged up again," Misuzu suggested.

"Sorry for causing you to worry about us. Have a wonderful day!" I bow and we quickly take our leave to return to my house.

XxXxX

Having changed out of my bloodstained robes, I rummage through my room to find the first-aid kit. I carefully pour the hydrogen peroxide over the lacerations on my palm, wincing at the pain. The bandaging itself, on the other hand, was significantly harder to do with one hand. After ten minutes of struggling, I ask Misuzu to tighten the poor excuse for a dressing.

Looks like I won't be sparring any time soon. Or staying alone for an extended period until I can safely wield my sword.

Around midnight that night, I received a call from Yukiko. She explained what happened following _Hachiman_ whisking the three away. When they returned, they found themselves at their school. They split up to return to their own houses shortly thereafter.

XxXxX

The next day following school was spent looking through various texts to find something about the Black Knights. Out of the five of us, nothing was found that helped. We couldn't find any mention of the girl in the crystal, either; mind, a name would make it much easier.

The following week passed by without incident; the Red Night hadn't summoned us.

The only problems that I encountered were my classmates—the two or three that will actually speak with me—asking about the bandages on my hands and wrists. I just repeated the same lie I told the elderly couple.

Once the bandages were removed, I found myself an owner of two three-inch long scars. My strength remained unwavering.

XxXxX

"Class, please turn to page ninety-eight in your books," the old teacher commanded. He looked like a man that had long since left his prime years behind him. How he was still alive was beyond me, as was how a person could talk so monotonous all the time.

As I started to flip through the history textbook, I noticed something off about the classroom: cracks had slowly begun to splinter out from the corners of the room. They crept down the walls of the room, slowly inching along. Reaching out for me.

I tried to ignore them, but as the class proceeded, it became increasingly impossible. The bleeding tendrils of the night had locked around me; there was no escape. I carefully reached into my bag to pull out the _ofuda_ cards.

Naturally, this would be the exact moment _Sensei_ would ask me a question. "Kurokawa, what was the year that…"

His voice was overpowered by the sound of glass cracking invading my ears. Pieces of the roof broke off and falling to the ground, ejecting splinters of the world into the air. I took a deep breath as everything exploded.

XxXxX

I thought my school was horrific on a good day; the Red Night didn't hold anything back. The walls were lined with pulsing veins and rotting flesh. Every light I could see were open gashes, spraying blood along the floor with every pulse of the walls. The floor was a lattice of bones; through the centre was what appeared to be a spinal cord. That would make the bones branching out ribs… The air was putrid, hazy and wet with warm, bloody mist.

"Definitely a good thing I _wasn't_ here for the first shift," I coughed, tasting the metallic flavour of blood.

The door, thankfully, looked normal enough. That is, until I went to open it. The wood melted into strands, finally solidifying into a tangle of intestines.

I closed my eyes, held my breath, and pushed through the door. The hallway looked even worse than the classroom. Flowing down the walls was streams of blood that spider-webbed along the bony floor.

_Zuuuoooooooooo!_

The scream came from each end of the hall. The _akuma_ have changed.

The sack-like body had grown. The wings protruding from its back had split into a total of four wings, now buzzing to hold the large mass in the air. From the torso of the demon, sprouted four transparent, blood-red tentacles. Surrounding the head were faces of various sizes. The face was something from nightmares; it was that of a baby's face, but joined at the sides to another face, with the shared eye being slightly longer. The two mouths opened, emitting another of its disconcerting cries.

I dove through the intestines composing my classroom's door. Without a second thought, I threw an _ofuda_ at the window, shattering it. Never before have I been happier to be on the ground level of the school.

In the distance, a large cloud of fire erupted beyond the buildings. Was it another person, or was it a gas station exploding?

"_Come forth, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!_" Eager to be anywhere but this living abomination intent on claiming my life, I raced towards where I thought the blaze originated.

XxXxX

_FWOOOOOOOOOSH!_

Flames leapt out of the windows of a nearby building, shattering the glass; the shrapnel soared out into the street.

Scattered across the street were small blazes. Blue, red, green, and orange flames danced over the asphalt. A black flame crawled over the body of an _akuma_, slowly devouring the demon.

If it wasn't for the bloody overcast, this would almost be a pretty scene. Almost.

Another explosion shattered the silence. I was thrown into the air from the shockwave of the blast. The road where I crash-landed on was melted and still very warm to the touch.

I rolled over and dry heaved due to dizziness brought on by the ringing in my ears and a possible concussion from landing.

Several minutes passed by in absolute silence. The flames didn't crackle or spark like they should. The breeze was ever silent.

"Toshi? Is that you?" a voice called out. I coughed as a second voice joined the first. Both sounded female, but with my ears still ringing slightly, I wasn't sure.

"Kurokawa-_senpai_!" That had to be Yukiko, her bubbly voice was unmistakable, ringing or otherwise.

I scanned the area around me to find Yukiko, Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka crowded around me. "Glad to see some friendly faces here."

A flame shot into the air a short distance away.

"Those flames brought you here, too?" Misuzu asked.

I nodded. With the aid of Misuzu and Kakeru, I was brought to my feet, albeit still very dizzy.

_"Senpai_, what should we do?" Yuka looked to our _Onmyouji_ companion and I.

"We go investigate that blaze." I stated, without anything else to suggest.

Yuka and Kakeru helped keep me from falling over while Misuzu guided us towards the flame, Yukiko covering our backs. The pace was painfully slow, but it was the best I could manage without stumbling.

XxXxX

We came to a clearing with two people standing in it, a silver-haired boy in the same uniform as the others and a girl in the same uniform, with long, black hair.

The boy was roughly my height, had piercing red eyes, and held flickering balls of plasma in his hands. The girl, on the other hand, had brown eyes and carried a sketchbook and pen in her hands.

The boy was first to speak up. He said his name was Takahisa Taijima. He also introduced the girl with him as Kukuri Tachibana. When Kakeru got a closer look at her, he tensed up. Perhaps he knew her or someone that looked like her. We each introduced ourselves in turn.

Cracks sprang out from the centre of the clearing. I inhaled deeply as the Red Night exploded to reveal the normal world once more. This time we found ourselves in a field a couple blocks south of Shin-Ayame Tower.

I exhaled as I careened forward. I slipped from Yuka and Kakeru's grip and ended up sprawled out on the ground. The pain in my skull had exploded to my entire body. Once more, I found myself collapsing following a return from the Red Night. My last thoughts were along the lines of "I really need to stop this."

XxXxX

**T/N**:

_Akuma_: lit. "Demon"  
><em>Toujinfu<em>: The unblessed _ofuda_; used for creating the spells  
><em>Onmyouji<em>: Followers of _Onmyoudou  
>Onmyoudou<em>: Lit "The Way of Yin and Yang"_  
>Akai Yoru<em>: Lit "Red Night"_  
>Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi<em>: Susanoo's legendary blade; lit "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"_  
>Ofuda<em>: The charms given out at Shinto shrines._  
>Zuuoooooooo!<em>: Recreation of the Larvae's scream from the anime._  
>Hachiman<em>: God of War and the Divine Protector of Japan and its people.  
><em>Sensei<em>: lit. "one who came before"; a teacher or master in general usage.  
><em>Senpai<em>: upperclassmen/senior student, relative to the speaker. 

**A/N:**

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed at the end, or perhaps too short. I wanted to get another chapter out within a decent amount of time (it's been too long for my liking).

__I mainly wanted a chapter to introduce the two remaining protagonists and have the main characters meet one another. The title was the main plot event for this chapter (The characters meeting under the black moon as it slowly descends towards them).

Also, I hope I didn't traumatize anyone with my descriptions of Toshi's school. Haha. I'm not altogether sure where I came up with that, but whatever. It fits.

Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I probably won't have another chapter out until after my last final around mid-June. I've got graduation crap to do this week, a ceremony and party on the 25th and 26th/27th, respectively, then it's exams not long after that. Also, with family visiting from tomorrow (May 20th) until sometime after June 7th, I doubt I'll find much time to write. Sorry!


End file.
